thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Red X
' Red X '''is an anti-hero and a former "villain identity" employed by Robin. Personality Red X's personality is the one major difference between him and Robin. While Robin was Red X, he was even more serious than normal and kept his goal of capturing Slade as his top priority. The new X, however, is a thief who is "just looking out for number one", stealing purely for the monetary gain. This Red X is revealed to be far less serious, finding his battle with the Titans amusing and being more concerned with messing with them than getting what he'd come to steal. Red X seems to have an attraction to Starfire, as he had tried flirting with her in the episode X. Although she rejects him, this factor proves that Red X and Robin both share similar tastes when it comes to girls. On the other hand, Red X is more of an anti-hero than a villain, and while he considers Robin a personal rival, he also appears to (grudgingly) respect him enough to aid him in times of need. In his initial appearance he ends up helping Robin against Professor Chang and freeing the rest of the Titans, and later, in "Revved Up", he enters the race for Robin's personal secret, but after Robin saves his life, he takes out the other villains participating in the race and disappears right afterward. He has since become one of the most popular characters to have appeared on the series. Powers and abilities Physically, Red X is an accomplished acrobat and martial arts fighter on par with Robin. In fact, their combat techniques are quite similar, giving weight to the common suspicion that both once had the same tutor (see Identity, below). Red X's powers derive from his suit's belt. The belt relies on power from a (possibly artificial) element called Xenothium. Having been created by Robin to fight his teammates, with the motive of impressing Slade, it contains numerous gadgets and tools, each created specifically to counter and defeat their powers. The suit is also fitted with an invisibility or cloaking device, and teleportation device. The palms of his gloves can also form x-shaped projectiles which can act as shuriken, blades, restraints (by constriction or adhesion), timed explosives, create instant openings, and other functions. Teleportation: Red X presses a button on the center of his belt causing his image to shake rapidly and then quickly fade away. This allows him to quickly teleport wherever he wants. He typically uses this ability to escape the Titans, and any would be pursuers, it is also a power dependent ability, depending on the amount of power remaining in the suit to succeed, because of this, the chance for this ability to work lessens as the power supply does, making Red X use this ability sparingly, if the power supply is too low, he will appear as though he is about to teleport, but instead remain where he is. '''X-Shaped Shuriken': Red X can create miniature Xs which he uses as projectiles which he throws like shuriken. It has been shown that he doesn't have to make them individually as he can make several at once and throw them immediately. X-Shaped Blades: Blades shaped like Xs that he can wield in his hands. He can also create them on his wrists, and make them spin, allowing them to be used as saw blades. X-Shaped Adhesion Restraints: Red X can fire an X that appears solid then turns into a stringy-gel substance in mid- flight. It contracts, but has an extremely adhesive nature. Although length-wise it's strong, it can be destroyed fairly easily if cut against its ‘grain’. This ability appears to have been made specifically by Robin to fight Beast Boy, once the substance restrains him, it makes all of his animal forms useless. X-Shaped Constricting Restraints: Red X can create and fire constricting Xs from his palms. They can expand, and then contract around their target. The strength of the bond, and the strength of the contraction can be on the level of multiple tons of force; able to restrict movement. However, the X can be cut with a sharp enough tool, and doesn’t crush the target, only restricts movement. This is useful in tying up an opponent, and appears it was made specifically to fight Raven, being used to cover her mouth and keep her from chanting spells. X-Shaped Explosives: These explosive shaped Xs can be made to explode on contact or by a timer. He has also be shown to be able to make his shuriken shaped Xs explode. Electricity Xs: These Xs have been shown in multiple forms. First one is seen as an X that releases electricity from it. Next it was seen as electricity being released from his hand when directly in contact with the enemy. It has also been seen as having reflective properties, but still shocks the enemy. Splitting Xs: These Xs split objects both physical and energy based. This can be only temporary (the objects will close up right after as if nothing happened) or long lasting or perhaps permanent and can be used to open gaping x-shaped holes in walls or floors. Red X used this against Beast Boy and Robin but this appears to have been made to fight Cyborg. This gives him the ability to access Cyborg's control panel and shut him down. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Gothic Category:Ghosts Category:Anti Heroes Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Discord's alliance Category:Double agent Category:Teenagers Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:North American characters Category:Masked Characters